House of Shade 15
House of Shade: 15 (Also known as House of Shade: Ace of Pentacles or House of Shade: Second Chances) ''is the 15th season of the online Big Brother game, House of Shade that takes place on Tumblr and Skype. The season is hosted by Rhone, Ashley, Amanda and Chrissa. Applications went out October 9, 2016 looking for 18 returning players who have only played once. The tag of the season is #HOSGameOnBitches and the tumblr blog for the season is http://hos15secondchances.tumblr.com/ Hosts Twists '''Second Chances:' This season would include returning player from past seasons who have only played once and not won nor returned, each vying for the win yet again. Tarot Cards: Each week a mini competition would be held to have a chance to draw a tarot card, each with its own individual twist. Once a tarot card has been drawn, that twist is unusable for the rest of the season. Houseguests Voting History Notes *Note 1: As a result for pulling the hermit tarot card, Adam was granted immunity for the week, however he was exiled from the house chat for the week and would re-enter after the first eviction. *Note 2: As a result for pulling the star tarot card, Cole was granted an extra vote to use in this week's eviction. *Note 3: As a result for pulling the tower tarot card, this week functioned as survivor week, where the house would be split up into 2 tribes, there would be individual immunity for both tribes, and both would evict someone at the end of the week. *Note 4: Adam and Cole won immunity from eviction during the challenge that week and could not be voted out by either of their tribes. *Note 5: For pulling the justice tarot card, a special competition was held between Pippa and PunPun where the winner would return to the game, Pippa won and was granted houseguest status once again. *Note 6: For pulling the death card, the public turned the week into an instant eviction week, where the initial nominees would face the house vote without veto taking place. *Note 7: For pulling the sun card, Nic won immunity for the week. *Note 8: For pulling the moon card, the identity of the HoH of the week remained hidden. *Note 9: For pulling the chariot card, Madison was made the HoH for the week with no competition. *Note 10: For pulling the strength card, Cole immediately won that week's power of veto, without the need for a competition. *Note 11: For pulling the world card, Leah received a Diamond Power of Veto, this allowed her to not only save one of Christine's nominees after the veto ceremony had taken place, but also name the replacement nominee, which Leah chose to be Cole. *Note 12: This beginning of week 12 was a fast forward week, meaning that the houseguests submitted the required materials to simulate a whole week over the course of one night. *Note 13: During the finale, the jury of the last 9 evicted houseguests voted on who, between Christine and Nic, they wanted to win the season. Trivia *This is the second season to feature all returning players. *This is the first returnee season where every returnee has played only once. *This is the 8th season in the series to feature returning players.